Lovely Mistakes
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: He felt sexually deprived since his girlfriend was on vacation. She was heartbroken after learning her lover still had feelings for her best friend. One mistake could make falling in love the toughest thing they've ever experience. H/Y


**Title: Lovely Mistakes**

**Author: SmilesforCrayonsxx**

**Paring: Hotaru and Yuu**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 3,026**

**Summary: He felt sexually deprived since his girlfriend was on vacation. She was heartbroken after learning her lover still had feelings for her best friend. One mistake could make falling in love the toughest thing they've ever experience.**

* * *

><p><strong>**PROLOGE**<strong>

It was all because that stupid dinner party they're friends dragged them to. It was suppose to be an innocent get together in Natsume Hyuuga's dorm room. But nothing was innocent about it. Tensions ran high, punches were thrown, tears were shed, realtionships were broken, hearts were shattered, clothes were stripped, achohal was flowing and the truth finally came out.

* * *

><p><strong>**THE DINNER PARTY**<strong>

Hotaru Imai was sitting in her dorm room while she waited for her date, Ruka Nogi. The blonde haired "prince charming" was ten minutes late picking his girlfriend up and walking her to Natsume's room. Mikan had left a half an hour before to go help her soulmate, Natsume Hyuuga. Just then Hotaru's door flung open with a bang and there appeared Ruka Nogi. "I know I'm late but I can expla-" BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru, pleased with her work, lowered her infamous invention, the Baka Gun, and looked at the victim. "Don't waste my time with your excuses. We're already late and Baka is probably waiting." Hotaru said emotionlessly, never letting her emotionless mask break. Ruka nodded and offered Hotaru his arm. She walked past the blonde haired bunny boy and started walking away from the now dumbfounded boy.

"Are you coming or what, baka?" she asked, and continued walking. Ruka Nogi caught up with Hotaru and spun her into his arms. Her eyes showed embarrassment and blissfulness while her face still held her cold demeanor, apart from the shade of pink on the tip of her ears. "Let's go Ruka," Hotaru said bored, trying to move Ruka along and distract him while she tried to get rid of the blush, which had now made it's way to her cheeks. Ruka, who now had a huge smirk on his face, guided Hotaru to Natsume's dorm.

* * *

><p>Yuu Tobita hugged his girlfriend Osagawara Nonoko one last time. "I really wish I could have gotten to Natsume's party but school wouldn't let me miss this. I can't believe they're sending me to America so I could use my alice for the school!" Nonoko told Yuu. Yuu groaned and buried his face into her neck. She lifted his chin so his eyes would meet hers. She kissed his plump lips and ran off. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" she shouted as she strolled down the hallway and onto her plane.<p>

Yuu looked at his watch and his eyes widened. _5:30 already? I have to go get ready!_ Yuu thought as he ran back to catch a taxi to go back to Alice Academy.

He got back to Alice Academy in fifteen minutes flat. He buttoned up a blue shirt and threw on khaki pants. Pulling on his socks and dress shoes he rushed out of his dorm room. Running to Natsume Hyuuga's dorm didn't take much effort since it was about an eighth of a mile away from Yuu's dorm.

He saw two figures walking in the same direction he was running. He stopped short when he recongized Ruka-pyon's blonde hair and Hotaru's short jet black. He brushed himself off and made his way to the couple. "Hi Hotaru, Ruka," Yuu greeted the two teenagers. Hotaru and Ruka turned to see Yuu, a little sweaty and out of breath. "You look beautiful, Hotaru," Yuu complimented his friend.

Hotaru let up her cold demeanor and smiled softly at the boy. "Thank you Yuu," she replied and Ruka-pyon then stepped in. "Hey Yuu! Where's _Nonoko_?" Ruka asked, emphazing the boy's girlfriend. Hotaru sent a glare at her boyfriend. "The school sent her to America for two months so that she could use her Alice on a project that the school has in America." Yuu told the blonde bunny boy. Bunny boy just nodded, trying to think of something else.

"Mikan is probably going to kill us for being late so we better get over to Natsume's room right away," Yuu suggested. Hotaru, who was still glaring at her boyfriend, turned to Yuu and nodded. The trio walked up the steps and enter Natsume's room.

* * *

><p><strong>**NATSUME AND MIKAN**<strong>

Natsume Hyuuga bit down on Mikan Sakura's lip. Gasping, she opened her mouth and she felt Natsume's tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues danced for quite a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, Mikan removed herself off of Natsume's body, not pulling away from his mouth.

A minute went by and another knock came, sounding more impatient. Then a voice came. "Open this fricken door Natsume and Mikan. You can postpone your sexual moments so you can let your dear friends come in and start the party," Koko said through the door. Natsume growled, opening the door, revealing Sumire and Koko.

Koko had a innocent, goofy smile on his face but it soon turned into a paniced look when Natsume set his hair on fire. Mikan giggled at her friend and boyfriend's antics as well as Sumire. "Hey Sumire, hey Koko," Mikan smiled innocently, like Koko's hair wasn't just set on fire. "Hey Mikan, Natsume," Sumire greeted, trying to keep a straight face, failing miserably when her and Mikan burst out laughing.

Koko finally got his hands on some water and put the fire out. The fire didn't do much damage to his hair, thankfully for him, not so much for Natsume. Natsume was smirking the whole time and now Koko was going to get him back. But he was going to need Hotaru's help.

Another knock was at the door a few moments later. Mikan open the door, seeing Kitsuneme and Anna standing with food in their hands. "Sorry, I just _had_ to cook something," Anna giggled. Kitsuneme frowned, "And she had to use me as her monkey," he said teasingly. Anna giggled, "You're a cute monkey though," she told him. Both Sumire and Natsume faked a gag, earning a slap on the arm from Mikan.

Kitsuneme also had something in his hand. He pulled five bottles out of the oversized bag. "My uncle shipped me some when I turned fifteen and I haven't drank of it yet," he explained. The labels of the bottles read wine, whiskey, tequila vodka and some other drinks to make cocktails. Then he pulled out three packages loaded with six packs. "Your uncle must _really_ love you," Mikan said, smiling wickedly at the bottles.

Mikan and Anna moved to the kitchen, putting the bottles of achohal and away until dinner was served. Then, Mikan and Anna fired up the stove and began cooking. "I wonder where Hotaru is," Mikan thought aloud. Anna nodded, her wavey hair bumping against her back. "Ruka-pyon is probably raping her or the other way around," Natsume said, entering the kitchen. Anna giggled while Mikan slapped Natsume. "Some things with never change, pervert," Mikan commented teasingly. "Yep, unlike your now not flat chest," Natsume winked at his girlfriend. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" Mikan-chan screamed, chasing Natsume with a fork. "But I speak the truth!" Natsume loved to tease this girl.

* * *

><p>Ruka-pyon, Hotaru and Yuu finally arrived to Natsume's dorm, fifteen minutes late. "After you," Yuu opened the door for Hotaru. She nodded at him and went inside. Ruka-pyon let a growl escape from his lips, entering his best friend's dorm room. "Ruka! Yuu! Hotaru! You finally decided to show up!" Koko exclaimed saracastically. "Mikan gonna go batshit on you for being late," Sumire told the trio that had just entered.<p>

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun just in case Mikan did something reckless, stupid or bakaish, which she was going to do. Yuu entered the kitchen first, Hotaru at his back and Ruka-pyon trailed behind. Mikan had a knife in her hand, facing the doorway. "Hey guys, I'm glad yo-"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Mikan fell back in defeat, knife down. She scrambled to her feet quickly. "What the hell Hotaru?" she screeched. "You had a dangerous weapon in your hand I didn't want Yuu or myself to get hurt," she said emotionlessly. Ruka-pyon glared at her. "What about me?" he whined. "You can go get stabbed." she replied coldly.

Both Mikan and Ruka-pyon winced at Hotaru's reply. She greeted Anna and went back into the living area. "She's fucked up," Ruka said under his breath. Mikan glared at bunny boy and continued chopping carrots and olives. Anna went back to preparing the chicken and Ruka-pyon walked back into the other room. Yuu stood in the kitchen awkwardly. "Would you like any help with anything?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence that Ruka created. "You could help make the salad," Mikan suggested, passing him a bowl, lettauce, the chopped carrots and olives, oil, vinegar, tomatos, cucumbers and some other vegetables that Yuu didn't reconigze.

* * *

><p><strong>**WANDERING IN THE HALLS**<strong>

Hotaru was wondering around Natsume's dorm room, looking for something she could use to blackmail him with. She wondered the hallway when she heard two voices coming from Natsume's bedroom. Hotaru peered threw the door to see Yuu and her boyfriend Ruka-pyon. "It's not fair to Hotaru, Ruka!" Yuu whisper-shouted at the bunny boy. "Why do you even care, Koko? You're not even part of any of this!" Ruka shouted back. Yuu's voice filled with vemon, "You are a horrible person. I can't believe you're dating Hotaru while you're still in love with Mikan-chan," Yuu laughed bitterly. "I hope you know that Natsume is going to kick your ass when he finds out, as well as Mikan. Hotaru is fucking in love with you and you're just playing her! Karma's a bitch and hopefully it will bite you in the ass soon. And you know what, you never ever deserved her," Yuu finished, making his way towards the door.

Hotaru tried to flee but Yuu had already saw her. His eyes widened and now were filled with pity. "Hotaru!" Yuu shouted, but she fled before Yuu could say anything else. Ruka was now standing in the doorway with fear dancing in his eyes. Then he turned to Yuu. "This is your fucking fault!" he screamed at Yuu. He took a swing with his fist and ended up hitting Yuu's jaw. Yuu hit the floor with a crash. "You fucking ruined my realtionship, you asshole! Everything was fine until Koko had to blurt it out!" He screamed but this not at Yuu. It was at himself. Ruka shook his head, disgusted at himself and fled from the scene.

* * *

><p>**<strong>HOTARU**<strong>

Hotaru's eyes were filled with tears and she ran to the bathroom, a few doors down from Natsume's bedroom. When she closed and locked the door, her back slumped down and she slid to the ground. A single sob escaped from her lips and tears slipped down her delicate face. _He didn't even love me,_ Hotaru thought. Her heart was aching by her mind was staying knowledgable. _It was better you know now, the pain won't be as bad as it could be,_ her brain reminded her. She decided that her brain was right.

She dried her tears, fixed her make-up and was about to open the door when she heard a crash. "You fucking ruined my realtionship, you asshole! Everything was fine until Koko had to blurt it out!" she heard Ruka-pyon shout. She shook her head. _It's your fault,_ she wanted to say to him. She heard footsteps and then opened the door.

Yuu laid in front of Hotaru, paled and groaning. "That fucking son of a bitch," was all Hotaru could make out from Yuu's grumbles. "Tell me about it," Hotaru said, rolling her eyes. She helped Yuu up and examined his face. "You're badly bruised, Yuu," she told him, eyes softened. Yuu realized something. _She seems to only left up her cold demeanor when she's around me,_ he thought. Yuu smiled, but then frowned when the pain became unbearable.

"I can't smile," he said simply. Hotaru looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "I can't smile," is all he answer. Then, he got back on his feet, took Hotaru's hand into his and led her back into the living area where everyone was. Hotaru avoiding everyone's eyes except for Yuu's.

* * *

><p>"Let's get this party started!" Koko yelled putting on Big Bang's Hands Up. Everyone was dancing and having a good time before dinner had been served. Anna and Mikan were still in the kitchen though, preparing the feast. Sumire had found two packs of six packs and so the group dancing were now drinking.<p>

After the song was over, Mikan and Anna shouted "Dinner's ready!" and everyone scrambled to the big dining room, taking their seats at the table. To everyone except Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka's surprise, Hotaru sat as far away from Ruka as possible. Sumire led everyone in saying grace and then started eating.

Anna and Mikan, with the help of Yuu, prepared salad, chicken, turkey, rice, vegetables, salmon and soup for dinner. Everyone was stuffed but left some room for dessert. Koko, Sumire, Kitsuneme, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu were already drunk and Anna and Mikan were trying to stay sober but were a little tispy. After dessert was served, everyone was either drunk or shitfaced and was now dancing.

Hotaru was drinking whiskey when she blurted it out, "Ruka's still in love with Mikan-chan," she slurred. After the words came out of her mouth, she slapped her hand over her mouth and everyone had stopped what they were doing, in Mikan and Natsume's case was making out by everyone else was either downing their drinks or dancing, or more like spazzing to music.

Mikan blinked at Hotaru. "Ruka-pyon what?" she asked, trying to comprehend what her best friend just said. "Ruka-pyon loves you," Hotaru said emotionlessly. Yuu sweatdropped, as well as Ruka and Koko. Natsume was fuming and Mikan was in total shock and pitied her best friend. Mikan knew Hotaru loved that blonde haired bunny boy.

"Hotaru, are you ok-" Hotaru cut Mikan off, "I'm prefectly fine." she said, trying to convince Mikan. "Uh, Hotaru? Who are you trying to convice here?" Koko asked half-joking half-serious. "No one. I'm _fine_." Hotaru snapped harshly. Koko nodded and ducked out of the conversation between the two best friends. Everyone turned to face Ruka-pyon and then Anna gasped, "Omigosh Yuu! What happened to your jaw?" she exclaimed. Hotaru shot daggers at Ruka and Yuu bit his lip. _Should I tell them? I mean they already know about Ruka loving Mikan,_ Yuu debated.

"Ruka punched Yuu when Yuu and Ruka saw that I overheard their shouting match about Ruka loving Mikan and playing me," Hotaru answered for Yuu. Everyone glared at Ruka. And then Mikan lashed out. "You idiot! I can't believe you played my best friend and are in love with me and punched Yuu when Yuu didn't do anything!" Mikan screeched. She walked over to him and her hand collided with his face. "You are a huge idiot!" she finished. Natsume shook his head in disgusted. "You really fucked up big time, man. I can't help you with this one," Natsume told his best friend, ashamed of his actions.

Ruka was now fuming that everyone saw him as a terrible person now. He turned to Koko and Yuu first. "I blame all of this shit on you two! If you didn't have to say anything and confront me about it, this shit wouldn't have ever happened! I thought we were friends but I guess not!" he yelled at the two boys that stood in front on him. Both Yuu and Koko open their mouths to argue but Ruka turned to Hotaru first and started talking. "And you, the only reason you got heartbroken is because you believed that someone could actually love a girl like _you_. I mean, seriously, you're a cold-hearted bitch!" he said, disgusted. A single tear flew out of her eye and streaming down her cheek, glistening because of the light. And with that, Ruka fled from Natsume's dorm room like a scared little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>**THE NEXT MORNING**<strong>

Hotaru felt a body present next to her. Her head was throbbing and she was trying to remember what happened last night. _Natsume's dinner party,_ she remembered. And she also remember something else, _Ruka doesn't love me,_ she frowned at the thought. She opened her eyes and felt the arm around her neck.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was next to her. _Yuu?_ She checked under the cover. _No clothes._ She sat up and let out a faint cry. "What the fuck happened last night?" she asked but didn't recieve an answer.

****TO BE CONTINUED****


End file.
